


Where The Flavour Is.

by themoononastick



Category: Lost RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-16
Updated: 2011-06-16
Packaged: 2017-10-20 11:54:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/212529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/themoononastick/pseuds/themoononastick
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pretty boys and cigarettes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Where The Flavour Is.

Dom sat on the steps of his trailer enjoying the early morning sun. There was a lot to be said for this acting lark, here he was living in Hawaii spending nearly everyday on the beach and getting paid for it. Sun, sea, sand and a bunch of ridiculously attractive cast mates, so much better than living in the grey of Manchester and working as a sauté chef. Yep, best job ever.

"You gotta light?"

Naveen’s voice broke through his thoughts, his natural London accent sounding somehow harsh in relation to Sayid’s smooth tones.

"What’s this? Mr I Smoke Therefore I Am doesn’t have a light? Did Hell freeze over or something?" Dom rummaged in his pockets for his lighter as he spoke. Handing it to Naveen, who grabbed it like a drowning man grabbing at a lifebelt, before joining Dom in sitting on the trailer’s step, "I really wish people would keep me up to date with developments like this after all Hell freezing over is a pretty serious…"

His rambling was cut short by the sight of Naveen placing a cigarette in his mouth in an almost reverential manner, lips curling round the tip, then rolling it just slightly so that it was dead centre in his mouth. As Dom watched, Naveen tilted his head slightly to one side, his hair brushing against the slope of his neck before falling free behind. He raised the lighter to the end of the cigarette and sparked it into life, his free hand, spanned out beside to form a shield against the slight breeze, glowing orange as the flame appeared. Dom felt his eyes widen as he watched Naveen take his first slow drag. Hand plucking the cigarette from his mouth, then falling to his side in a slow glide. Eyes closing as he sucked the smoke into his lungs and held it there for a second before his lips parted and he exhaled. A look of pure bliss settled on Naveen’s face and his head dropped forward slightly. Dom could smell the rich tobacco scent coming from the cigarette burning in Naveen’s hand, and from the smoke that hung in the air in front of him for the briefest moment before dispersing. He watched as Naveen’s head rose again, eyes still closed, tongue darting out to swipe across his bottom lip. For a second the thought of how it would taste to kiss that mouth flashed across Dom’s mind, smoke and nicotine rich on Naveen’s tongue, it seemed the warnings were wrong, smoking _did_ make a person sexy.

"What?" Naveen’s eyes were open again now and fixed on Dom, eyebrow quirked in amusement and smile playing on his lips.

"Needed that did we?" Dom grinned, somehow not embarrassed at being caught staring.

"Yeah, my lighter ran out. I have a spare in my trailer but it’s all the way over there." Naveen gestured vaguely with the hand that held the cigarette "Plus the view is better here."

Dom looked in the direction that Naveen was indicating and grinned even wider when he saw what he meant. Maggie was applying suntan lotion to her legs, hands sliding up and down in long slow movements, almost hypnotising to watch.

Naveen leant in closer, his breath tickling Dom’s ear as he spoke in a low whisper.

"Those legs should come with a warning sign. Danger: may cause impure thoughts."

Dom chuckled to himself as he nodded in agreement.

"Shannon and Sayid, Lost’s first new couple. The phrase “lucky bastard” springs to mind"

Naveen laughed and Dom felt smoke rich breath ghost across his neck.

"It’s the perks of the job mate. I don’t know what you are complaining about anyway, Charlie’s got Claire and you’ve got Evi and lets face it, neither of them have exactly been beaten with the ugly stick now have they?"

Dom had to agree. Evi was beautiful and sweet and funny and Emilie was adorable, but neither of them was quite up to Maggie’s walking, talking Sex Goddess standard. Damn, he shouldn’t be thinking things like that. He made a mental note to buy Evi some flowers or something that night.

"You know, it’s kind of weird you getting together with Evi."

Dom turned his head to face Naveen, their heads so close together that Dom could feel Naveen’s breath on his face when he spoke. The lips that he had thought about kissing, now just inches from his own.

"Well, I thought it was your _male_ co-stars that you got together with normally, not the chicks." There was laughter in Naveen’s voice as he spoke, but also, a hint of something else there too. Or perhaps he was imagining that, Dom tried hard not to think about it as he pursed his lips and raised an eyebrow before answering.

"Rumours mate, just rumours. I haven’t _got together_ with any of my male co-stars as you so subtly put it. Well not yet anyway."

A sly smile appeared on Naveen’s face and he leant in closer still. Dom felt just the briefest touch of lips against his and then they were gone again.

"Well, there’s always a first time for everything."

Nope, definitely not imagining it that time. Dom raised an eyebrow again and stared directly at Naveen, daring him to say something else. Naveen just raised his own eyebrow in response and stared back, only moving away because Maggie was calling to him from across the trailer area.

"Gotta go, her majesty is calling. With a bit of luck she needs help applying her suntan lotion."

Naveen took one last drag on his cigarette and then stood up, placing a hand on Dom’s shoulder as he did so. For the sake of leverage obviously, but Dom couldn’t help but notice that he kept it there just a little bit longer than was absolutely necessary. He watched as Naveen ground the cigarette out with the heel of his shoe and then held the lighter he had borrowed out for Dom to take back.

"Keep it. I’m trying to quit. I can always come find you if I need.." Dom quirked an eyebrow "anything."

The sly smile appeared again and Naveen gave a slight nod as he put the lighter in his pocket.

"You know where to find me."

And with that he was gone, walking slowly over to join Maggie by her trailer. Dom watched as they spoke for a moment before Maggie handed Naveen the bottle of suntan lotion and turned her back to him. Dom couldn’t help but laugh out loud as Naveen turned back to him and raised a fist in the air in victory before beginning the task of protecting Maggie’s back from the sun.

This really was the Best. Job. Ever.


End file.
